


Quarantine Lifted

by ImpassionedWriter



Category: Quarantine (2000s Movies)
Genre: Aftermath, Henry didn't turn, Purely selfish reasons for writing, Quarantine 2, a little bit gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 12:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13659117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpassionedWriter/pseuds/ImpassionedWriter
Summary: After being struck with curiousity and finding not a single fanfiction of these two on this site, I felt compelled to contribute something. The ambitious writer within envisioned a story with a slow build and great character development, a multi-chaptered fic that dealt with a lot of major issues and featured key plots twists. Perhaps, bringing back a healthy Jenny to rescue the poor boy who has been brainwashed, and going into extreme detail on the eventual apocalypse.What happened was the above and I'm oddly satisfied with it. Besides, I'm working on another fic at the moment which requires my full attention. So, for now, this is my contribution. It's a bit melancholy and simple. The age thing was an important factor. I hope you enjoyed!





	Quarantine Lifted

Henry's serum does work... Sort of. He may have always been prone to lowered inhibitions and violent outbursts; it's hard to tell since George didn't know him for very long before the terminal incident. They made it out of the place before it burned down so that was something. Although, George never found out what happened to the two women they left behind.

  
It wasn't a total loss, Henry said. He gained some valuable insight and managed to capture the cat that followed them out, so he still had some samples of the virus to experiment with once they got to Oklahoma. George still remembers that taxi cab ride as the longest of his life. Henry sat next to him with his gun against the back of the oblivious driver's seat, directing him to a hotel where they would be staying until he wrangled an alternate method of transportation.

George wanted to escape, he would give anything to be spurning the affection of his smother and father right now. All the carefree days he had taken for granted... Was there any way back to that life?

It turns out there wasn't. George spent the next five years in the presence of mad genius. He picked up quite a few things and got used to a life that revolved around the concept of death. Henry didn't seem to mind his reluctance to be taught about the world's problems and solutions and rattled on about them incessantly. George wasn't sure why the man bothered. Was he lonely despite all the talk about purging the Earth of the human plague? He surmised that not many people wanted to spend their time with such a fanatic when there were plenty of people out there filled with sunshine and joy; for now.

 

Then, on the eve of his eighteenth birthday, Peter gives him a gift.

"You're a man now, George-y," He says.

The boy is sullen, as teenagers often are. "So, one day doesn't make a bit of difference?"

There is a glint in Peter's eye when he responds, "You should know by now... A single day can change everything."

Peter takes him to bed that night. He can't say it's unexpected; the man's gaze has been following him with a different intent for a while now.

When he awakens the next morning, a man in almost every sense, he stares at Peter's gift for a while, very aware of the light breathing beside him. It's rare for Henry to be so unguarded. At this point, he seems to trust George not to make any unexpected moves. It's sad really, that he's correct. This is George's life now, has been for a while, had to be just so he could keep on living. And the cellphone on the nightstand next to him... the single number programmed in it directly linked to the fate of millions, it's his now, too.

He reaches for the phone, fingers trembling as he picks it up.

The world... What has it ever done for him except take away the people he loves? What does he owe any one of those "consumers" out there; the ones that- Henry drills into him day after day- take, and destroy, and leave nothing behind; the ones that dominate the newspapers and television shows. The scourge of humanity... Is it really so terrible?

He isn't shaking anymore as he types out a short message. His thumb hovers over the send button and finally he takes a slow, deep breath a presses it.

Beside him, a level voice says, "I'm proud of you, George. You've just saved the planet."

"For what?" He asks the empty air of the room and receives nothing but silence for an answer. He briefly wonders what Henry has planned for them now. What is his next move? Where is their place in this terrible world?

It doesn't really matter, though, does it? The end will come for all of us eventually.

To: _331-658-0412_  
Message Delivered _23:08 AM | Thursday Jan 14, 2023_

  
**It's time.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> After being struck with curiousity and finding not a single fanfiction of these two on this site, I felt compelled to contribute something. The ambitious writer within envisioned a story with a slow build and great character development, a multi-chaptered fic that dealt with a lot of major issues and featured key plots twists. Perhaps, bringing back a healthy Jenny to rescue the poor boy who has been brainwashed, and going into extreme detail on the eventual apocalypse. 
> 
> What happened was the above and I'm oddly satisfied with it. Besides, I'm working on another fic at the moment which requires my full attention. So, for now, this is my contribution. It's a bit melancholy and simple. The age thing was an important factor. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
